deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Prin
Prin is the only child born to the Kin after they were driven off Dread Mountain and forced to live near the Dreaming Spring. History Prin was born sometime after the Kin were forced off Dread Mountain. She was the only young born of her group, and as such had no one to play with, nor could she visit the mountain in her dreams. As such, she spent most of her nights wandering the Dreaming Spring until the adults woke up. Her mother told her many stories about the mountain, including some about the Dread Gnomes and different coloured mosses. Dread Mountain Prin met Lief when he awoke from a dream. The two of them struck a quick friendship, and Lief agreed to play a game of hide and find with her. While she was singing, she was captured by two Grey Guards who had been following the trail of Glock and Neridah. Luckily they drank from the spring and were transformed into pale trees. When Bruna, Ailsa, and Merin agreed to take Lief, Barda, and Jasmine to Dread Mountain, Prin wanted to follow them so that she could see the mountain for herself. Her mother forbid it, since the trip was too dangerous, and she stormed off crying. Unknown to everyone, Prin followed alongside the older Kin and arrived on Dread Mountain shortly after them. She was quickly shot down by a Dread Gnome's poison arrows. Luckily the companions were able to reach her and heal her with the last of the nectar from the Lilies of Life. Prin helped the companions through the mountain by clearing paths through the Boolong trees. Thanks to the stories she had been told about the mountain, Prin was able to use purple moss to scare away a Vraal that attacked the companions, and mend their wounds with green moss. The four friends slept inside a cave when a rainstorm hit. Inside, Prin said that the adult Kin were most likely watching her through the Dreaming Spring's power, and apologised for running off. The next day they found their way into the gnome's stronghold, much to Prin's protest, and were quickly captured. Prin suggested that they spie on the gnomes with water broguht from the Dreaming Spring in order to learn how to escape. They did, while also learning of Gellick and the location of the great Emerald. The companions escaped from their cell and made their way into breeding caves, where the gnomes bred flies to feed Gellick. During the escape, Jasmine was shot by an arrow. Prin asked why Lief was not using the same method that healed her, only to learn that she had gotten the last of it. Despite Jasmine's reassurances that her life was worth it, Prin broke down crying. As the gnomes closed in, their elder, Fa-Glin, suggested they skin Prin to make a coat. However, all thoughts of that were abandoned when Lief healed Jasmine with the great Ruby, followed by Lief's proposal to kill Gellick. After they succeeded, a flock of Kin arrived on Dread Mountain to retreive Prin. Lief and Jasmine were able to remind the gnomes how important the Kin are to the ecosystem of the mountain, and they welcomed them back with open arms. Once back with her mother, Prin said farewell to the companions, and hoped they would meet again soon. Isle of the Dead After the companions destroyed the Sister of the North, Prin agreed to transport them to Tora, along with Bruna and Ailsa. She had grown much since the companions last saw her, and was big enough to carry Lief in her pouch. She also explained that she had been following the companions progress thanks to the Dreaming Spring's water. Shortly after takeoff, the Emerald Dragon Honora attacked the Kin in an attempt to claim the great Emerald. Prin got the idea of using the wind to out speed the dragon and cross into Amethyst territory, but Honora broke her oath to Doran and crossed the border, forcing them to land at Bone Point. Lief was able to convince Honora to let them keep the Emerald, but the Kin required a platform in order to get back into the air. To achieve this, the companions entered the Bone Point Lighthouse to use it as their platform. Upon entering, everyone saw visions of the lighthouse's missing keeper, Red Han, his daughter Verity, and Laughing Jack. While Ailsa and Merin were scared of the visions, Prin reassured them that visions couldn't hurt them. However, when she saw Verity's kidnapping, she retracted her earlier statement. The Kin were able to get into the air from the top of the lighthouse, but the Shadow Lord sent a storm to blow them out to sea so that the Belt of Deltora would kill Lief for bringing the gems beyond Deltora's borders. He escaped this by jumping out of Prin's pouch and into the sea while Prin and the other Kin were swept away. Prin, Ailsa, and Merin survived the storm and delivered Jasmine safely to Tora before returning to Dread Mountain. The Sister of the South Prin attended the wedding of Lief and Jasmine with Bruna, Ailsa, and Merin. Anime Prin's role in the anime is fairly identical to her book counterpart. However, there are several differences. When Jasmine was shot in the anime, one of Prin's tears fell into the bottle used to hold the nectar from the Lilies of Life, and created more nectar for Jasmine to drink. When the companions rebuilt the Belt of Deltora, Prin acted as a translator for Kree when he arrived on Dread Mountain to ask for Gla-Thon to represent the Dread Gnomes in the ceremony at Withick Mire. She and the other Kin later participated in the final battle against the Shadow Lord, where she dropped purple moss on Grey Guards. Anatomy Prin is furless and about as big as a large dog when Lief first met her. Her body is very round and coloured chestnut brown. She has stubby legs and slender front paws. There are some strange marks on the rippled skin of her sides and back. When she meets Lief again in the Isle of the Dead, Prin had grown large enough to carry Lief inside her pouch. In the anime, Prin is creamy-yellow, with orange markings behind her head that resembles hair, and purple eyes. Her front limbs end in small hands, and her brown ears are located on the top of her head, resembling antenna. Personality When Lief first met her, Prin was very childish. She enjoyed playing games, was fun loving, but also quick to take offence whenever someone said she could not help because of her age. She was also impulsive, as she followed the companions to Dread Mountain despite the dangers. Nevertheless, Prin is also very knowledgeable about the mountain from her mother's stories. When she met the companions in Isle of the Dead, Prin had matured quite a bit. She was quick to take charge of the group when Honora attacked. Relationships Lief Barda Jasmine Appearances Deltora Quest Deltora Quest 1 * Dread Mountain Deltora Quest 3 * ''Isle of the Dead'' * ''The Sister of the South'' References See also * Kin Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Deltorans Category:Post-Adin Deltorans Category:Kin Category:Fauna Category:Articles in need of improvement